jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Holy Kujo
Holy Kujo (空条ホリィ, neé Joestar ジョースター), is a minor character appearing in Part III: Stardust Crusaders. Personality Holy's sweet charm is known by all. She believes in her son deeply, proud of the compassion that he has despite his hard shell. A woman who loves her family, she will deliberately lie about her illness so as to lessen their worry. Synopsis Stardust Crusaders Holly is introduced as the loving mother of Jotaro Kujo. When he locks himself in jail, claiming to be possessed by an evil spirit, Holy calls her father, Joseph Joestar to see him. Joseph tells Jotaro and Holly that Dio Brando had acquired the body of Jonathan Joestar, and with it, had somehow developed a Stand ability. Because of this, all of Jonathan's descendants had also developed a stand, the "evil spirit" Jotaro mentioned. Holly eventually develops one too, but doesn't have the strength to support it and falls ill. Holly's ailing condition becomes the catalyst for Jotaro and company's quest to Egypt, as the defeat of Dio would stop Holly's stand of showing itself. At the end of the adventure we see her back on her feet and once more the loving person she was. JoJoLion Holy is the mother of Yoshikage Kira in the alternate universe, making Kira of the alternate universe a direct descendent of Johnny Joestar and the SBR Jotaro. Holly Joestar Kira is revealed to have been an ophthalmologist who worked at the T.H. Medical University Hospital from 1998-2008 and is currently a guest professor at T.G. University.''JoJoLion Chapter 11: p.30''As of 2011 in the alternate universe, she is shown to be a patient at a hospital. Stand While Dio was alive, she developed a Stand, but was incapable of using it both due to her gentle nature and not having the need to battle or fight. Her Stand gave her high-fever like symptoms while deteriorating her health. Her "ability" was the reason why her father Joseph and her son Jotaro went to kill Dio and cause the events of Stardust Crusaders to unfold. Of note is that Holy was capable of perceiving Jotaro's stand, as she was able to see Star Platinum's arm take the policeman's gun and subsequently stop the bullet directed at Jotaro. In Video Games JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (SNES) JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future Gallery Holly full stand.png|The state of Holy during the later events of Stardust Crusaders Hollyjotaro.jpg|Holy's "loving" relationship with her son Hollystar.png|Her Joestar Birthmark Vlcsnap-2013-05-24-19h37m49s254.png|Holy as she appears in the 2003 OVA Trivia * Her Japanese name is "Seiko" (聖子), meaning "holy girl". This is derived from a transliteration of her English name "Holy". * Holy's Stand is one of two in the series to inadvertently cause harm to its user the other is Lucy's Stand. Her stand is also one of the only 'Unnamed Stands' in the entire series and it has no obvious abilities (besides causing harm to its user). * At the beginning of chapter 120, Holy is seen singing to herself. The lyrics are likely from the Kylie Minogue song "The Loco-Motion". References Site Navigation Category:Joestar Family Category:Kujo Family Category:Part III Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Female Characters